


Sleepless

by Fleurily (somnifery)



Series: Soul Campaign [1]
Category: D.Gray-man, Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnifery/pseuds/Fleurily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing attachments to people who do not have a place in such grand plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> A fic based in the roleplay soul_campaign on Livejournal, a game based on the series Soul Eater. Rhode and Mukuro are partners in the game. If you're interested, feel free to stop by and look at the various communities.

He's asleep, and she can't make her mind stop racing long enough to join him.

There's something nice about the way she fits right against his side, head resting on his shoulder, arm draped over his strong chest. It feels like she could simply disappear, become part of this monster in a man. He feels like a reflection; she sees herself in his eyes, his voice, his small actions. She can feel their pulses, perfectly in tune, even now; they are the same, yet so different.

She feels violently possessive of him; his carefully affectionate touch, his soft and poison words. They should belong to her, by all rights, but even she is surprised by how strong her jealousy is when he pays his attentions to anyone else.

It makes her feel wonderful, when he holds her and talks to her. She wants his acknowledgment so badly that it terrifies her.

This, after all, is supposed to be a temporary situation. They will fight, or wait, and then it will be over. They will go back to their homes, and forget about their toys in favor of wars or families, or happier things. It was only going to be a few days, a few weeks, but now it has been months, and they are no closer to leaving.

That's how this started. One night, sleeping at Mukuro's apartment, a teasing bit of fun turned into a comfortable sleepover-- Then one more, just because her things were already there, though her room was right down the hall. And now, in a large apartment on the other side of town, she doesn't even have to make excuses. They're partners.

She would sleep in her own room, she tells herself, if she could. The exhaustion from restless nights was too much, though, and she ended up crawling onto his bed, curling up on top of the covers for the sake of company and a room with a window-- not the tomb near the door, airless and dark. It was easier to rest with his breathing nearby, without the fear of being killed in her sleep. She hadn't tossed and turned, sleepless with nightmares-- Or perhaps she had, and he had pulled her close, where she woke up in the morning, curled up beside him, feeling safe and well-rested.

Rhode stretches out, settling against him again with her bare toes brushing the side of his pants halfway down his calf. She's gotten taller, these last few months, and she has a feeling that someday-- if they stay, but that _can't_ happen-- she'll be able to lie like this and reach all the way to his feet. Perhaps growing up wouldn't be so bad, if she grew into him...

But that's just not sensible.

He belongs to her. That is all it is, and that is all it can be. She has no master but the Earl, and though he is not here, she will fight for him until her death.

But Mukuro--

He completes her, though God knows she was perfectly whole before they first resonated. She craves him. She wants to devour him, destroy him, make him bleed and taste the scarlet mess that would stain her dress and smear her face. _Hold **me** , _she wants to demand, _pay attention to **me**. Stay with--_

It is desperate, and weak, and she lets her desire to be desired build in silence, until her heart feels like it may burst from the pressure. She finds him, and plays with his hands and clothes, and silently implores him, until he will give her the attention she wants, and the ache melts away.

_I don't care about you_. She breathes it aloud, so soft that she can barely hear herself. _You aren't my Family._ _I don't need you._

But she keeps watching his face, and breathes in the scent of him, and relaxes into the line of his side that was made _just for her_ , before closing her eyes and letting herself fall into dreams she can no longer fear.


End file.
